The present application relates to a flight attendant seat movable between a stored position and an exposed position. The present application further relates to a system comprising the flight attendant seat and an aircraft monument to which the flight attendant seat is movably mounted so as to be movable between its stored and exposed positions. A still further aspect of the present application is an arrangement and aircraft area comprising the system, wherein the arrangement in particular is to be used in an aircraft area and the aircraft area in particular is an aircraft cabin area.
The passenger cabin of a modern aircraft typically is equipped with cabin attendant seats which may either be mounted to a wall of a monument installed in the aircraft passenger cabin as described in DE 10 2011 116 521 A1 and corresponding US 2013/0126672 A1 or be attached to the floor of the aircraft passenger cabin as known from DE 10 2008 009 938 A1 and corresponding US 2009/0206200 A1. For short and middle range aircraft, standard cabin attendant seats provide a basic comfort level which accounts for the short time of usage during taxi, take-off and landing. For long range aircraft, high comfort cabin attendant seats are available which may additionally be used for rest periods during cruise. A cabin attendant seat comprising an integrated storage compartment for receiving emergency equipment such as, e.g., survival kits, is described in DE 10 2011 116 519 A1 and corresponding US 2014/0224931 A1.
An aircraft monument with an integrated cabin attendant seat is further known from EP 2 724 938 A1 and corresponding US 2014/0209741 A1. The aircraft monument comprises a first compartment and the cabin attendant seat having a backrest and a seat element. The seat element is movably mounted to the backrest element so as to be moveable relative to the backrest between a folded position, wherein a seat surface of the seat element extends substantially parallel to a backrest surface of the backrest, and an unfolded position, wherein the seat surface of the seat element extends substantially perpendicular to the backrest surface of the backrest. The cabin attendant seat is movable relative to the aircraft monument between a stowed position, wherein the cabin attendant seat, with the seat element being in its folded position, is received in the first compartment of the aircraft monument, and an operating position, wherein the cabin attendant seat is disposed outside of the first compartment of the aircraft monument in a position which allows the seat element to be moved into its unfolded position so that a flight attendant may take a seat.